


Complexity

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Capture, Escape, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rey joins Kylo, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Torture, What we all wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDIRey chooses to join Kylo Ren, but now they must escape the First Order together as she struggles to cope with the decision she has made.





	1. Escape

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pain. Only pain. Not the kind where your limbs burn and muscles ache. A different kind of suffering. Rey’s heart was beating in her ears, her chest expanding and contracting at an abnormal rate. His hand was extended to her. Kylo Ren, the man she used to imagine killing every night in her dreams. Hating him for everything he stood for. Now he stood before her, gloved hand outstretched and his teeth gritted in a pleading grimace. Her body throbbed as she gave into her emotions, tears streaming down her face. He did not seem like the menacing masked villain she had made him out to be in her mind. He was just a man, only a few years older than herself.

“Rey…” Ben pleaded. “Join me.” Rey’s mind was flooded with the memories of her childhood. Being abandoned and alone on the deserts of Jakku. Forced to scavenge through the sandy wastelands in order to survive. Waiting for a family that never came. She knew this man would not abandon her as her parents once did. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the impulse to be held in his arms. Protected by his embrace.

Slowly, Rey reached her hand out and interlocked it with Ben Solo’s.   
“We can do this, but only together.” He said, pulling her close and brushing the tears from her cheeks.   
“Ben…” Rey stammered, “We need to go.”

He let go of her and started towards a black door. The portal lead to Snoke’s escape craft.   
“This way.” He held out his hand again and she took it willingly as he led her into the ship. She sat down in the pilot’s chair and was surprised when Ben did not comment, simply taking a seat in the co-pilots chair beside her.   
“Where are we going?” Rey said, turning to face him.   
“Away from here…” He replied, without looking over.

Rey ignited the engines and sent them into light-speed as soon as she could. Ben knew that Hux would send out search parties within the hour. There’s no way he would let Kylo Ren be on the loose somewhere in the galaxy.   
“We should go un-noticed for a while.” Ben spoke up, turning to lock eyes with Rey. She looked at the crafts scanners.  
“There is a peaceful planet in the system we’re approaching – Gatalenta.”   
“Hmm..” Ben scoffed.   
“What?” Rey said defensively.   
“The current leader of your resistance came from Gatalenta. She rebelled and joined the resistance. She had lilac hair.” Ben explained.  
“Do you know her?” Rey asked.   
“No, but I of her.” Ben said.

With that, they came out of light-speed and approached the bright planet.   
“We have to be wary.” Ben said gruffly.   
“You might want to change your clothes…” Rey said.   
“You should too.” Ben replied. “You look like a Jedi.” He smiled gently before getting out of his seat to search the ship for any uniforms.

While Rey negotiated to land on Gatalenta, Ben found two grey cloaks. They were too large to fit Rey so he tore the bottom section off violently and carried the material over to her just as they landed.  
“Here.” He said, wrapping the cloak around her shoulders. He adjusted his own cloak around him and placed the torn off piece over his head like a headscarf, pulling it low in an attempt to hide the scar running down the right side of his face.   
“We need to find somewhere to stay low.” Ben said.   
“We need to be ready to move in case the First Order comes looking.” Rey replied trying to remain strong. She was terrified. It obviously showed on her face because Ben pulled her into a soft embrace.   
“You’re safe with me.” He whispered into her hair, gently pressing his arms around her slender frame. She breathed deeply against his chest, feeling comforted by the warmth of his body. He softly kissed the top of her head.  
“Ben…” Rey began.   
“Shhhh…” Ben whispered, “It’s going to be alright.” He didn’t know if what he said was true, but he could only hope.


	2. Regret

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking a few feet apart, the pair exited Snoke’s craft. The electricity between them was obvious, but they decided to let it hang in the air as they integrated into the crowds of Gatalenta. The population all wore monochromatic clothing and walked in pairs. Everyone was overwhelmingly calm and this made Ben feel very uncomfortable. An occasional person passed them wearing a red cloak, but this was the only colour present in the crowd they were wading through.

After a few minutes Rey turned to Ben after seeing a sign for a hotel.   
“Maybe we could stay in there?” She suggested. “Seeming as we don’t know anyone here…” Ben gave a neutral nod and they began to drift onto the left side of the street.

The receptionist was a tranquil young man with a light brown beard lining his jaw.   
“Welcome to our facility.” He greeted them. “A room for two?”   
“Ah um…” Rey began.  
“Yes, that would be acceptable.” Ben interrupted, handing over some cash.   
“Very well, sir.” The receptionist replied. Rey turned to ben and gave him a curious look. “Right this way.”

 

They were led onto the rooftop level of the establishment and into a clean cream coloured room. There was a double bed with a turquoise spread, a small kitchen area and a door that lead out onto the roof were a variety of plants were growing.   
“Feel free to explore the rooftop and use any of our vegetables in your meals. Enjoy your stay.” Their guide said before disappearing back downstairs. As soon as he was gone Rey collapsed onto the bed, head in her hands.  
_What have I done?_ She asked herself, questioning why she abandoned the resistance.   
“There was no place for you there.” Ben consoled her, bending down in front of her. He took her hands in his. “Rey…” He was lost for words after that. He never actually expected her to join him and was figuring out a plan on the fly.   
“What if I’ve killed them all?” Rey stammered.   
“Let them go. The time for this conflict is over.” Rey pulled her hands away and rubbed her eyes.   
“Ben, I’ve made a mistake…” She moved to get up but her grabbed her by the wrist.   
“Rey.” He said.   
“Let go!” She spat, surprised as he tightened his grip.   
“You can’t go back…” He said softly, letting go and cupping her face. “It’s too dangerous. The First Order, they…”   
“I know what they’ll do!” Rey cried, placing her hands on top of his on her cheeks. “Come back with me…” Inside, Rey already knew it was too late to return. It was just the two of them now. Together they stood a chance at restoring balance to the force. Rey looked up into his dark eyes, there was real compassion behind them.   
“I know…” She said, emotion churning inside her. “I know!” She repeated, suddenly crying again. Ben pulled her in so her head rested against his chest as she sobbed.   
“We’ll keep each other safe.” Ben said, not doubting Rey’s abilities.

Rey initiated the first kiss. Clasping his scared face between her hands and pulling his lips down to meet hers. He stared into her eyes as excitement pulsed through his body and could tell she felt the same way - Their passion evaporating her fear. He laced his fingers through her brown hair as she ran her hands around the neck of his shirt, slipping her hands beneath the fabric.   
“You’re perfect.” Ben said, between kisses.   
“Shhh!” Rey hushed him, continuing her frenzy.

Pushing him back onto the bed, she managed to undo his black shirt and run her hands along his defined muscles. She placed kisses on his pectorals before slipping down beside him, resting her head on his chest.   
“Don’t say anything…” Rey whispered, wanting this moment to last for eternity.


	3. Interupted

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They lay there for almost an hour. Ben gently stroked Rey’s hair as she lay awake, tucked beneath this arm. She traced circles on his bare chest and allowed her tears to drip onto his skin. She was so overwhelmed by the past twenty-four hours that her mind had given up on trying to process it. But laying in his arms now, it felt perfect. This is where she was meant to be.

Ben too, felt at piece. The scavenger turned Jedi’s body intertwined with his own. How many times had he thought of betraying his Supreme Leader? Now it was a reality and it felt so different that he imagined. With Rey at his side, he felt as though he had a weakness that he couldn’t escape.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, not quite knowing what he was searching for.

_Armitage Hux. He was shouting and ordering his soldiers around. Hux boarded a ship. They jumped to light speed. Gatalenta. They landed on the planet._

“Rey!” He leapt up from the bed, roughly pushing Rey to the side. He began to fasten his shirt.   
“What is it?” Rey said, taken aback. When he didn’t reply she reached into his mind and saw a clear image of General Hux.   
“Ben! We need to get out of here!” She shouted, jumping up. She took his hand and they ran out onto the rooftop. They both knew they couldn’t risk being seen by the hotel staff. Ben helped Rey down onto a neighbouring roof and followed quickly. Then they could hear the Stormtroopers - Their armour rattling as they ran down the cobbled streets.

The pair of fugitives made their way down to ground level and sprinted through the back streets. They emerged in a crowded plaza crawling with people. In their haste they had neglected their cloaks and now every set of eyes were on them. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and they ran across the plaza, away from the sound of the incoming troopers.   
“Ben!” Rey panicked.   
“It’s going to be fine!” He replied gruffly, knowing he was probably lying.

They rounded another corner and were met by twelve soldiers dressed in police uniforms of Gatalenta.   
“Halt!” One of them shouted. Rey and Ben froze, trying to formulate a means of escape. The police closed in and Rey pinched her eyes shut. It was now or never. She quickly outstretched her arms and force pushed all of the police backwards, knocking them all to the ground.   
“Let’s go!” She yelled, pulling Ben along beside her. Rey inhaled deeply, the air grinding against her throat. She suddenly felt weak, the effort taking its toll on her.

Rey struggled to remain upright. Sensing this, Ben wrapped one of her arms around him and helped to carry her weight. They stumbled through the streets, pushing through everyone who was in their way. Rey tried to regain her strength, but her mind was blurry and her vision began to close in.   
“Ben…” She stuttered, “Ben, I can’t see!”   
“No.” Ben hissed, lifting her onto his back. She did her best to grip her arms around his neck as he looped his arms beneath her knees.   
“I won’t let you go!” Be whispered as he sprinted as fast as he could.

An electric pulse hit Ben like a blaster bolt. He crashed to the ground pulling Rey down with him. His body convulsed violently and he began to foam at the mouth.   
“Ben!” Rey screamed. Adrenaline pumped through her as she pulled herself over to him and grabbed hold of his shirt collar. His seizure ceased within a few seconds and he was unconscious. Stormtroopers approached from all angles and one pulled Rey’s screaming frame away from Ben’s unconscious body. They roughly pulled Rey’s arms behind her back and bound them with metal cuffs. The solider struggled to keep hold of Rey’s waist as she thrashed and cried Ben’s name.

Captain Phasma emerged from behind her troops.  
“Stupid girl!” She spat, her metallic voice echoing through her chrome helmet.   
“Let me go! I’ll kill you all!” Rey yelled, ripping at her vocal cords. Phasma closed in on Ben. She took a fistful of his hair and pulled his head off the ground. His chin jutted out awkwardly as his lips parted slightly.  
“Don’t you touch him!” Rey protested, tears streaming down her face.   
“For god’s sake, gag her!” Phasma ordered. A second Stormtrooper forced a gag past Rey’s lips and secured it behind her head. Rey thrashed violently as Phasma dropped Ben back to the ground and he was dragged away by two soldiers. The giant metal-clad woman approached Rey and placed one gloved hand beneath the girl’s chin. Her hands were cold.    
“Supreme Leader Hux has been looking forward to this…” She smirked before signalling for Rey to be taken to the First Order’s ship.


	4. Shocked

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey was roughly dragged through the streets of Gatalenta. Only a few feet behind Ben’s unconscious body, she could see his feet scuffing against the cobbled pavement. Within minutes the silhouette of Captain Phasma’s vessel was visible. Rey threw her body around, desperate to get free as everything she had worked for came crumbling down in front of her. She was buckled into a seat on the ship and Ben was restrained opposite her, he was beginning to stir. Guards flanked both Rey and Ben’s chairs, blasters aimed at them. Rey moaned out to Ben, who’s head was bobbing as the ship launched.   
“Shut up.” One of the Stormtroopers ordered, knocking Rey in the side of the head.

Once they had docked back onto the main ship, Rey was forced to watch as Ben’s limp body was roughly dragged from the ship. Once he was out of sight, Phasma approached the girl.   
“With me.” She ordered.

The soldiers took hold of Rey’s arms and dragged her along behind Phasma’s black cape. Everyone stared at them as they passed. The tussled up scavenger girl in the custody of Captain Phasma.

They reached the cells and Rey was strapped onto an uncomfortable metal stretcher. Her limbs tied down so she had minimal movement. Phasma dismissed her guards and Rey was alone with the menacing woman.

Rey stared at the shimmering helmet and tried not to let her fear show.   
“You honestly thought you could escape?” Phasma began. She moved to stand beside Rey’s motionless body and pulled the gag from her mouth. “Tell me, girl, what did he say to convince you to join him?”  
“I won’t say anything to you!” Rey spat, letting a drip of saliva splatter across the woman’s chrome helmet.   
“That is not the correct attitude, scum!” Phasma raised her voice before hitting a button on the wall. Water began to drip down from the ceiling above Rey and covered her, dampening her clothing and exposed skin.   
“What did Kylo Ren do to convince you?” Phasma yelled. Rey tightened her lips and remained silent. “Let it be that way, then.” Phasma said with a hint of satisfaction. She punched the button on the wall again and Rey was electrocuted. The water covering her body acted as a conductor for the sparks and amplified their effect. Rey let out an explosive scream, tearing at her throat. She writhed on the stretcher and begged for the pain to stop. Phasma let it go on for around twenty seconds before shutting the electricity off. Rey was left panting and shivering, her body in shock.   
“Why are you so important to him?” Phasma said, this time with a calm tone.   
“Please let me see him…” Rey pleaded. Phasma shook her head and moved to the other side of the room. Rey watched she slowly lifted her helmet from her head, reviling a head of short blonde hair and a rectangular face. Strangely enough, she was scarier without her mask.

 

Ben awoke in his own chambers. He was lying on his own bed in his own clothes. However, his limbs were frozen. He moved his eyes and saw that nothing was physically restraining him. He opened his lips to yell but another voice spoke first.   
“The great Kylo Ren…” It was Hux. He stood just out of Ben’s field of vison. “What have you become?”  
“What have you done to me?” Ben asked.   
“We couldn’t risk you using the force to unlock any restraints we put you in so I opted for a more unorthodox method.” He moved closer so he was standing right beside his prisoner. “I had you injected with a paralysing agent that hinders any movement you might attempt to make.” Hux smiled.   
“Where is Rey?” Ben asked urgently.   
“The girl is under the careful watch or our lady Phasma.” Hux smirked.   
“No!” Ben squirmed, knowing full well what Phasma would be doing to Rey as they spoke.   
“She’ll likely never be the same again after she is though with her.” Hux chuckled, extremely pleased with himself. “I know one of you murdered Supreme Leader Snoke. You will tell me which one of you it was or I will kill Rey myself!”


	5. Enough

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The blonde woman walked back over to the quivering girl in her custody. Her armour clinking as she bent down so she was leaning over Rey’s torso. She removed a steel blade from her utility belt and pressed the tip into Rey’s upper arm, evoking a whimper.   
“You’re weak.” Phasma said. “You’re a stupid girl from nowhere who is blinded by love.” She had figured it out, though it was blatantly obvious. She drove the knife in, severing Rey’s skin and sending blood cascading onto her clothing.   
“I wonder what you two lovebirds were planning?” She said in a sing-song tone, her voice sliding up and down her range as she mocked her prisoner.   
“He’s the only one who has ever shown true faith in me…” Rey let out. Phasma traced her gloved hand through Rey’s blood and dragged a red trail across Rey’s neck. Then she gently placed her huge hand on Rey’s cheek before roughly pushing her head to the side.   
“Tell me! What we you planning?” Phasma shouted, “Were you going to destroy the First Order?”   
“We just wanted to get away…” Rey cried. “Please, let me see him…”   
“Not good enough!” Phasma’s voice echoed thorough the chamber as she activated the electricity again.

Rey screamed in agony as her body convulsed. When the current stopped, she lay there breathing deeply with her eyes closed.   
“Haven’t you had enough, girl?” Phasma laughed.   
“My name is Rey…” She replied. “And you will let me go.” Phasma turned her face back to Rey and laughed. A huge laugh, her mouth wide and gaping.   
“I said, you will release me.” Rey repeated. She reached her hand out as far as she could and grabbed Phasma’s wrist which was resting on the stretcher.   
“You will release me.” Phasma was silent, simply staring into Rey’s eyes.

Her breath slowed and Rey watched as her orders penetrated the Captain’s mind. Phasma began to undo the restraints holding Rey and then stood back as Rey clambered to her feet. She saw the blank expression on Phasma’s face - The puppet Rey’s mind trick had reduced her to. Her face sat in a neutral position, her fair hairline shining with sweat.   
“Show me to Kylo Ren.” Rey ordered, not leaving Phasma a choice. The woman nodded and lead Rey, arm still bleeding, out of the cell.

 

Hux stood over Ben, who was still paralysed. He was saying something but he wasn’t paying any attention. He reached out and saw an image of Rey walking beside Phasma, who did not have her helmet on. There was purpose in his lover’s step and Ben knew where she was heading. He allowed a smile to cross his lips.   
“What are you smiling at, Ren?” Hux spat, offended at his prisoners lack of interest.   
“Rey…” Ben whispered.

The doors slid open and Rey ran through, holding Phasma’s blaster. She took aim at Hux,   
“What have you done to him?” She shouted after seeing Ben laying on the bed, panic flooding her voice. Ben managed to turn his head to the side and saw ray was dripping wet, her hair clinging to her forehead and neck. Phasma stood beside her, looking distant.   
“Phasma!” Hux yelled, distress in his voice. Phasma snapped out of her daze and charged at Rey who swung the blaster around to face her.  
“No no, no no!” Ben sensed a primal energy exerting from Rey as she defended herself.   
“Stay back, bitch!” Rey shouted and Phasma froze. “Fix him!” She yelled at Hux, pointing at Ben.   
“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until the poison wears off…” Hux said, plainly, unamused. “Surrender yourself, girl! You have no chance against the First Order!”   
“The penalty for your actions will be worse than death, scum!” Phasma spat.

Rey tried to formulate a plan in her head. She needed to get them both out of there. She didn’t want to kill her enemies, then she would be no better than them.   
“Rey! Shoot them!” Ben called out from his place on the bed. Rey gritted her teeth.   
“Just let us go!” She panted, “You’ll never see us again.”   
“It’s not that simple…” Hux began, but Rey shot him in the side. Far enough away from his organs to keep him alive, but enough to incapacitate him.

Phasma tackled Rey while her back was turned, taking her to the ground. Rey scrambled around and took a fistful of the other woman’s hair and yanked it backwards, contorting her neck. A huge armoured hand struck Rey across the face and then pressed against her throat. Her larger frame pinned Rey to the cool floor tiles using her other hand to hold both of Rey’s above her head. The smaller woman gasped for oxygen, her cheeks flooded with blood as her pupils dilated. Phasma grinned as the life began to leave the rebel girls body.


	6. Swift Exit

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crash! Metal collided with the side of Captain Phasma’s head and she was knocked to the ground. Ben collapsed beside her body, incapacitated from the sudden exertion of energy while still under the influence of the serum. Phasma struggled to regain herself as Rey picked up the metal tray Ben had attacked her with. Without hesitating, Rey brutally hit Phasma across the temple. Blood dripped from the Captains nose as her eyes went blank of any recognition. With Hux still squirming in pain across the room, Rey leapt over to Ben, lifting his head onto her lap.   
“Thank you…” She whispered.   
“We should kill them.” He replied, his body still limp.   
“No. We should keep them alive as a message. They’ll be less likely to pursue us…” Rey said. Ben knew that this probably wasn’t true, but he went along with Rey’s plan anyway.

Rey lifted the larger man off the ground and loop his arm over her shoulders and hooked her arm around his waist, holding him against her. He was beginning to regain some strength but he needed to rest his weight on her. Together, they stumbled out of the chamber, leaving Hux cursing after them.

To their surprise, there were no alarms sounding and they were not being barraged by Stormtroppers. They used this to their advantage as they made their way to the ships main bay.   
“The easiest thing to steal here would be a tie-fighter…” Ben mumbled.   
“Okay, you just have to guide me there.” Rey smiled.

They moved as fast as they could through the winding corridors of the ship until they found themselves in the wide expanse of the launch bay.   
“Over there!” Ben gestured with his head, not yet being able to point with his hand. Rey heaved him along, staying close to the outer wall of the bay, trying to remain unnoticed. Stormtroopers began to pour through the doors just as they reached the ladder leading to the fighters.   
“Come on!” She gripped her arm tightly around Ben and tried to position his body so it was pressed against her front. She slung his arms around her neck and clung tightly around his back. She began to climb the ladder, pulling all of Ben’s weight up with her.   
“I’m sorry…” Ben muttered, knowing how much Rey was struggling. Rey pulled them up to the first docked tie-fighter. She closed her eyes and focused deeply. She clicked the lock open and the door swung out.   
“Ben, help me here.” Rey said, hearing the advancing troopers shouting. He heaved himself into the gunner position with Rey’s assistance, then she dropped herself into the pilot’s seat.   
“Ben?” She questioned, staring at the overcomplicated controls of the fighter.   
“Three switched above you on the right. Then turn the paddle to the left.” He shouted back as Rey roared the engine to life. The fighter rose from its position and she managed to get them out of the hanger. They were barraged by blaster bolts but Ben’s strength had begun to return, allowing him to take up the guns. He guarded their back as they made their great escape. 

They swooped out of the main bay and into space. A gang of tie-fighters already trailing them.   
“Ben, get rid of them!” Rey shouted.   
“Trying.” He grunted in response as he used all his willpower to try and maintain control of the guns.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Ben took out three opponents.   
“There’s a planet - up ahead!” Rey cried out. “We won’t make it any further. We have to get to the ground.”   
“Do it!” Ben yelled.

 

They pair did not know that the planet they were about to land on was home to a resistance base. Leia Organa, and Rey’s allies Poe and Finn were recovering from an escape -

\- and they were not expecting visitors.


	7. Discovered

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tie –fighter landed in a clearing between trees with deep blue leaves and silver branches. Rey climbed out, panting and Ben quickly exited out behind her. He pulled her into an embrace and Rey felt a calmness surging through her body. She lifted her head and placed her palms on both of her partner’s cheeks. He gave her a soft smile and pulled her in closer, his hands pressing into her lower back. Rey raised herself onto her toes and interlocked their lips. Her hands closed around fistfuls of his black hair as his hands explored her back.   
“Thank you…” he whispered.   
“For what?” Rey drew back so she could see Ben’s face.   
“Saving me.” He said.   
“Of course.”   
“No.” She tightened his grip on her back. “You are the only reason I am still alive…” His lips tremored. “If you hadn’t joined me… I don’t-“  
“Ben, stop.” Rey initiated another kiss.

They were unaware that a group of Resistance scouts were watching them during this intimate moment, and were not prepared for when the stun rays hit them. It sent their bodies collapsing to the ground, limbs intertwined.

 

“Rey!” Finn’s voice echoed through he aching head. Rey sat bolt upright and leaped from the bed she was laying on, crashing into her friend in an attempt to move. He took hold of her arms and forced eye contact.   
“Finn?” Rey’s eyes teared up in disbelief. He pulled her into a tender embrace.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Finn let out a relieved sigh. “We fixed your arm up the best we could.” Rey looked down and saw her injured right arm had been bandaged up and no blood soaked through.   
“Thank you…” She said softly.   
“We need to talk…” Finn said, directing Rey to sit back on the bed.   
“Where’s the General? Is Leia alright? Did everyone make it out?” Rey asked in a frenzy.   
“One thing at a time Rey, you’ve been through a lot.” Finn tried to calm her. “I lost it when Kylo Ren and the first order captured you.” _What? Captured?_ Rey thought. _Oh no!_  
“Where is Ben? We need to tell Leia that her son is-“  
“Rey! What did he do to you?” Finn insisted.   
“Nothing!” She protested, “Finn, he’s come to the light. He won’t hurt anyone! We’re together!”   
“What are you talking about?” Finn was shocked. “He kidnapped you!”   
“No! We worked together to flee the first order.” Rey said, almost shouting. “I need to see him.” Finn’s face drained of blood, he felt sick to the stomach.   
“You’re telling me that you are working with Kylo Ren?” He let out.   
“Yes! Finn, there is a deep connection between us! Truly! You have to believe me! He’s more than his mask! He is Ben Solo again!” Rey said passionately. “You have to take me to him.”   
“Rey, I can’t do that.” Finn sighed.   
“Finn… please!” Rey teared up, she was so desperate. After taking a deep breath, he replied.   
“I can show him to you…”

 

Finn lead Rey through maze of escape transport ships that were scattered throughout the forest. The reached one that had guards out the front and Finn directed them to move aside. Through the door Rey saw an image that made her head almost stop.

Ben’s body was strapped down in a chair, his head stooped low, his mind drifting through unconsciousness. His greasy black hair hung down, obscuring his face from Rey’s view. She moved over to him and lifted his head in her hands. That’s when she noticed another figure on the vessel. An older woman, draped in dark grey robes, her hair knotted on the top of her head.

Leia.

She had her eyes closed, but tears stained her cheeks. Her hands were clasped in front of her and lay gently on her lap.   
“She is keeping Ren asleep until we could find out what happened to you…” Finn explained. “There aren’t many of us left, Rey. We lost hundreds trying to flee from the First Order.”   
“I’m so sorry…” Rey collapsed at Ben’s feet. She has to confess the truth. “Finn…” She paused and took one of Ben’s hands in her own. “We’re in love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I've been so so busy and just haven't had time - Which sucks because I love writing so much! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! <3 ^_^


	8. Trial

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leia’s eyes flickered open and she gasped.   
“Rey…” She groaned, her voice weak. “My son…”   
“General Leia. Your son is no longer an agent of the dark side.” Rey let out quickly as Ben’s breathing quickened.   
“Rey,” Leia stepped over and took the young woman’s hands in her own. “My son is not the boy I raised, and although you claim he has changed, the crimes he has committed are irredeemable. Assisting the First Order destroy entire systems, murdering Resistance members.” She struggled to find her next sentence. “He killed Han in cold blood, you saw it with your own eyes…” Leia tried to persuade Rey. She had watched her son turn to evil and was not prepared to accept the fact that all her pain had been for nothing.   
“Leia! Forgive him! Please!” Rey exclaimed. “Ben, wake up!” She shouted at him, who was beginning to stir.   
“Rey calm down.” Finn said.   
“No! Ben wake up! Prove to them that you’ve changed!” She was frantic now. She grabbed hold of Leia. “Please! Wake him up…” Rey, completely overcome by a build-up of emotions, sobbed into Leia’s robes. She felt the soft touch of Leia’s hand on the back of her head, before the General sent her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

Ben awoke in a clearing of the forest, members of the Resistance circled around him and his mother stood before him a few feet away. Then he saw Rey. Her body was slumped over in the grass and her arms were cuffed behind her back, contorting her body into an odd shape. Ben did his best with his wrists and ankles bound to shuffle over to her unconscious figure. The spectators looked on and a few of them laughed.  
“Rey!” He tried to shuffle his knees under her head, lifting her onto his lap. She woke up with a jolt as he touched her.   
“Ben, what’s going on?” She hissed.   
“Ben Solo and Rey,” A man’s voice boomed over the clearing. “You are being tried by the Resistance for treason.”  
“What!” Rey exclaimed. “No! Ben won’t hurt anyone! We’re not dangerous!”   
“Quiet!” Leia ordered. “I’m sorry, Rey. But you are now an accomplice to his efforts.”   
“Rey, I’m sorry!” Ben sobbed, distraught that he had brought his fate upon the woman he loved.    
“Solo, do you wish to defend yourself…” The announcer said. Ben rose to his knees and bowed his head low.   
“Please, spare Rey from whatever fate you sentence me too.” He begged.   
“Ben!” Rey said.   
“Rey please…” Ben hissed, avoiding eye contact. “I know I have committed many crimes, and I will not ask for forgiveness…” Rey searched Ben’s face for reassurance but found none.   
“Rey, do you have anything to say?” The announcer turned their attention to Rey.   
“Please! Just keep us together!” Rey said. “We have found a balance in the force. We can be trusted.”  
“Rey no!” Ben protested.   
“Yes! We worked together! I knew about everything!” Rey’s instincts drove her; she would not allow herself to be separated from him.   
“I kidnapped her!” Ben shouted over Rey. “She is only doing as I instruct! I ordered her to protect me!”  
“No!” Rey cried. Ben stepped through his arms, bringing his bound hands to be in front of him. He quickly looped his arms over Rey’s head and pulled her into a tight headlock.   
“Ahh Ben!” Rey struggled.   
“I’m sorry…” He whispered, swear dripping down his forehead.   
“Release her!” Leia’s voice flooded the clearing.   
“I am not working with this girl! Punish me!” Ben lied. “Do it – or I’ll snap her neck!”   
“Ben!” Rey cried, tears pouring down her face, her hands tearing at the arm he had secured around her.   
“Rey had no part in this!” Ben said as Leia raised her arm, palm facing him. He widened his eyes, ready to accept any punishment to keep Rey safe. Leia closed her eyes and Rey felt a force push through her and into Ben. His body collapsed to the ground, pulled her down with him and leaving her pounding on his unconscious chest as she sobbed.


	9. Dream

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To the spectators, it appeared like a girl attacking her captor in rage. Like her trauma was manifesting in psychical form. But in reality her heart had cracked. Betrayed for her own protection. Finn and some others gathered around Rey.  
“Rey, come with us…” Finn tried to calm her.  
“Please don’t hurt him!” She screamed.  
“Rey come on!” Finn took hold of her bicep.  
“Get off me!” She said. The other Resistance members grabbed her and assisted Finn to move her away from the great Kylo Ren’s body. Rey turned her face to Leia.  
“General, please! He’s your son! Don’t hurt him!” Leia gave her a look of resignation.

The others managed to get Rey inside one of the shuttles and locked the door with her inside.  
“I’m sorry, Rey! But this is for the best.” Finn shouted through the door.  
“Finn! Let me out!” Rey pounded on the door but she received no reply. “Finn, please!” She threw herself against the door a few times before sinking down with her back against the metal plate. Her eyes were red and her face felt burnt. Every breath she drew was pained.  
“Ben…” She exhaled, “I tried to save you.” Had she truly managed to bring him back from the dark side? Or had she been blindly lead by a stranger. _No!_ _We have a connection, and we are in love!_ Rey closed her eyes and pressed her palms against her temple. Ben’s images slowly formed behind her eyelids. He was being dragged away by soldiers. There was blood dripping from his nose. _Ben…no!_ _Why had he chosen violence when he could have proved that he meant no harm?_

_I was protecting you!_ Ben’s voice echoed into her mind. _We will get out of here. I promise!_

_Ben!_ Rey called out to him, but his presence quickly faded. _I hope you have a plan…_

Rey lost track of time inside the shuttle, eventually she had slumped over onto the floor no longer feeling anything at all.

_The sun shone through the window of the shuttle and Ben stood over her, his long hair pushed back behind his ears, allowing Rey to see his entire face. His expression was kind and reassuring. He was holding out his hand. Rey inhaled deeply and used all her energy to reach up and grip his fingers. He pulled her against him and squeezed her tightly._  
_“You are the light of my life…” He whispered, stroking the back of her head._  
 _“I want to be with you forever.” Rey exhaled back, closing her eyes, lusting for his lips. She slid her fingers across his cheeks until she found his lips. He took her hand and leant down to kiss her. Rey placed her hands against his chest as he gently stroked one of her breast with his palm._  
 _“I love you…” Rey breathed, locking eyes with him for the first time._  
 _“I know.” Ben smiled back, and Rey knew he loved her back._

The door swung open and Leia stood in the frame.  
“Rey…” She woke the sleeping girl with a gentle tap on the head.  
“What are you going to do with me?” Rey asked inquisitively.  
“For now, nothing.” Leia sighed. “These circumstances are new territory for me. But I came to tell you that Kylo Ren is still alive and will remain so until the Resistance council decides what to do with him – most likely, exile, imprisonment or execution.”  
“Leia, he’s your son.” Rey said.  
“I know!” Leia turned away. “But only by blood. I did not raise what he has become…” She let the words hang in the air before turning, exiting and locking the shuttle door behind her.


	10. Consciousness

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben regained consciousness slowly. His head throbbed and his muscles ached. His own mother had summoned the strength to take him out and somehow the emotional damage from this hurt more than his injuries. He was restrained in a chair in one of the shuttles and he could hear guards speaking just outside the door. He tested his bonds, unsuccessfully. His hair drooped over his face as he breathed in anger, his chest pumping inside his clothing.

Far off, he sensed Rey reaching out to him. He let her in.  
_Ben… where are you?_ She whispered to him.   
“I don’t know. Do you know where you are?” He was concerned.   
_I think I am on the west side of the camp; the shuttle number is two-two-three._  
“I’m coming to get you. Stay put…” He said before closing her off from his mind. He wasn’t still for long through, he bridged his mind with the guard who stood beyond the metal door.   
“You will tell the person you are with to leave.” He ordered. Within a few seconds he heard a female voice outside.   
“Could you go and grab me some lunch? I’ll keep watch.”   
“Good. You will now wait until they are gone and then open the door.” He said, waiting to hear movement. After about thirty seconds the shuttle door slid open and the young Resistance fighter stepped inside. She was younger than Rey and her hair was nestled in two buns on the top of her head.   
“Release me.” Ben ordered. She approached him and released his restraints. Before she could realise what was happening he hooked his arm around her neck and applied pressure until she fell unconscious. After gently placing her on the ground, he quickly grabbed a poncho from a draw in the shuttle and threw it on.   
“I’m coming, Rey…” He whispered.

He looked through the window of the shuttle. It was busy out there. He would have to be careful. He took the blaster off the guard’s belt and tucked it beneath his poncho. He took a deep breath before slipping out of the shuttle and walking in a direct line to the other side of the camp. He opened his mind and exerted a forceful energy that Snoke had trained him to do. He would be invisible to all he passed as long as he remained focused.

He quickened his pace and searched each shuttle for the one with two-two-three printed on the side. After weaving through at least half a dozen shuttles, narrowly missing colliding with rebels several times, he finally located Rey’s cell. He pressed the door’s button and it swung open revealing Rey’s crumpled figure on the floor.   
“Rey!” He said hastily. “Come on! Get up!” She spun her head around and her eyes lit up.   
“Let’s get out of here!” She took his hand and they ducked out of the shuttle. Ben tucked her under the poncho and they tried to remain discrete as they approached the edge of the camp.  

“Let her go, freak!” Finn’s voice startled them. Ben swung around and froze Finn with his mind.   
“Ben, no! We have to leave just let him go!” Rey hushed.   
“Let the past die!” Ben replied. “Stop holding on!” He knew she would never forgive him if he harmed the boy, so he simply sent Finn into a deep sleep before taking Rey’s arm and pulling her along. Tears swelled in her eyes as he gripped her arm.   
“There will be time for sorrow later! They will kill us if we stay here!” Ben tried to reassure her.  
“Ben I can’t! These people saved me!” She protested.   
“You already betrayed them once – do it again or you’re dead in the water!” He exclaimed.   
“Ben, stop!” I need to know if Finn’s alright!” Rey cried. It pained Ben so much to see her this way, but he knew this was their only chance to stay together.

He gently kissed her on the forehead and cleared her mind, knocking her unconscious. He lifted her over his shoulder and began to sprint deeper in to the forest.  The last thing he expected was to be confronted by his own mother, alone. Leia was waiting for them.


End file.
